Let the Sparks Fly
by MoonXLit
Summary: Upon a walk in the Louisiana woods, Godric runs across a pack of werewolves attacking a human. Unsure as to the aggression of the pack Godric to save the strange girl. Only to find out she's not the powerless girl he once thought she was. Now he must face the emotions the girl causes within him, while trying to protect her from other creatures bent on hurting her. GodricXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! So I admit I am eternally behind in the True Blood series, I am currently in the middle of season four, but hey do I really need to be caught up if I am writing about a character they killed off? I also have not read the books, I have attempted to do extensive research on Godric though. So anyways after reading a bunch of OC Godric stories I had to write my own. This is loosely based off an idea I had for an original story, and I just wanted a little feed back and direction before undertaking an original story. As always I do not own True Blood or their characters only my plot and my characters. So let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting  
**

Godric heard the faint sound o f growling in the deep woods. Curious as to the reason behind it, the vampire slowly turned his pace around and began following it. He liked walking at a slower pace this time of night. All the humans were normally asleep and woods seemed so at peace. Most of these trees in Louisiana were not even a fraction of his age, however he did marvel at their ability to seemingly dwarf other trees. There thick trunks and gnarled roots often told a nasty history, but their beauty was something he could not deny.

Closer to the growls now, he realized they came from werewolves. Perhaps a pack he thought noting the abundance of different pitched growls. He was about to move on, not wanting to get involved with a pack not in his territory before he caught the scent of blood. It was faint, but it defiantly was human. Curious as to why werewolves where hunting down a human, he once again set foot towards the growling pack. This time he crept forward with a more trained approach, a predators approach. From his tree perch he leaned over to look at the scene before his eyes.

A young looking female was propped up against a tree, along her body were many cuts, scraps and a few bite marks all trickling blood. Her breathing was rapid and shallow, as she faced her many attackers. What looked to be the alpha of the pack, based on his size, was slowly stalking up to her. Scared, she tried to move but merely flinched in pain, there was no escape. Godric stood rooted to the spot by his confusion,

_What are they doing to her? Why?,_ raced his head.

He could tell the alpha was ready to end the hunt but he could not force himself to leave his perch despite not wanting to witness this cruelty. The girl shakily pulled something out of her pocket, Godric leaned closer to get a look at what it was. He was hoping it would explain this mess,

_Perhaps she had stolen something from the wolves_, he pondered.

His confusion only grew when he noticed that it merely was an old deck of tarot cards. She took her eyes off the alpha and began shuffling. The alpha, furious at the gesture, raised a paw and connected with her face. It knocked her over from her leaning position and added a new gash from blood to seep from. However she pulled the top card off the deck and looked at it. A slight grin graced her features before it turned into a grimace. She put her arm out and began to push herself back into her position against the tree. The alpha glared at her and barred his teeth but before he could get his growl out it stopped confused by her knew action. Now that she was more or less sitting against the tree she had turned the card she pulled from the top of the deck around as to show the werewolf what it was. The wolf took in the image and crouched down for a final attack. Until the card started glowing.

The blue white glow engulfed the whole card and the girls hand. Then a beam shot out of it, to crackled and splintered on its was to the intended target of the alpha. One slight whiff of the burnt air around it signaled to Godric it was a bolt of lightning. Enthralled in the mystery of the girl, Godric watched as she turned the card to face the others in the pack sending bolts their way as well. The wolves broke formation as the assault confused them as well. She continued her attack sending bolts of lightning in every direction she could. Some of the pack left running far away from the girl, others helped their comrades hit by more vicious bolts up to flee as well. Only the alpha seemed intent on finishing what he started.

Unable to hide any longer, Godric lept down from his tree right behind the wolf closing in for the kill. As the wolf's jaws opened above the girls throat, Godric reached out and grabbed a chunk of flesh and fur on the wolves back and flung him into the nearest tree. The wolf sprung back ready to fight the vampire before looking around and realizing he would be making this stand alone. He gave one last longingly look towards the girl before retreating.

Now the wolves were gone Godric turned to face the girl fully for the first time. She looked exhausted.

_It seems her little trick took a lot out of her, or perhaps the blood loss finally caught up with her _

Upon mentally mentioning the blood, Godric's body became more aware of it's presence, his mouth watered at the smell, having not fed in awhile. He shook his head at the thought and crouched down next to her. Her eyes still held fear, but she was clearly too tired to do anything about it.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you" Godric said comfortingly.

He took a good surveying look at her, there was a lot of open wounds, clearly a lot of blood was lost. Her hair was wild with twigs and mud, clearly she had tried to run away from the wolves and tripped several times. Her short jean shorts and plain green shirt also held mud and blood on several places. The way she flinched while she took her shallow breaths indicated she probably broke a rib or two. Her wrist that wasn't holding the card was swollen as well as an ankle. In conclusion she was in pretty bad shape.

He turned back to her face and looked at her eyes, they were a deep forest green and held a slight curiosity at the vampire's actions. He sighed knowing that if he was ever going to satiate his curiosity about the girl, he had to take her home. He went to slide one of his arms under her knees and the other behind her back, however before he could get a good grip she wriggled out of his grasp. Her eyes held a glimmer of fury at him.

"Come on now," Godric began, "you are hurt pretty bad. Let me help you." She shook her head from side to side as quickly as she could in her current condition. Godric looked around only about an hour till sunrise he didn't really have time to argue if he was going to make it back to his place before dawn. He sighed regretting the action he was going to have to do to make this work. He looked back into her eyes, reaching into her mind with his.

"You will come with me so I can take care of you," He said in a commanding voice. She merely looked back with a vacant stare and slowly but surely nodded. Releasing her from his glamour, Godric once again went to cradle the girl, who did not fight back this time. He scooped her up and began a fast pace towards his home in Dallas. The girl must have finally gave into exhaustion because she was slightly dosing by the time he reached his home. He walked in the front door, and noticed Isabel and Hugo on the couch.

"Oh good I was a little worried you wouldn't make it in time. Godric what is that?" Isabel stared looking at the limp form in Godric's arms.

Instead of answering Godric turned to Hugo, "Hugo you are to watch over her during the day and give her everything she wants, but she is not to leave this house." Hugo merely nodded confused as Godric began taking her up the stairs to one of the empty spare bedrooms. Isabel followed him. "Godric do you really think it's wise that she stay here? Who is she?" She continued questioning him. He laid her down on the bed and turned and looked at her.

"Isabel, I don't know why but I just know I have to take care of her." He said looking at the younger vampire dead in the eyes. She nodded, "I will be downstairs if you need anything."

He nodded still in thought, of course he knew part of him was curious about what she was, and why there werewolves had attacked her, but he new what he said to Isabel was true. There was some unknown part of him that just needed to make sure she was alright, a part of him that seemed to awaken when he saw that smile grace her features when she looked at that card.

_The card!_ He suddenly remembered. He looked down to her left hand and still clutched in it was the card. He gently turned her wrist over to reveal what was on it. He smirked, it showed the Lightening Struck Tower.

_How appropriate_, he thought. A little laugh escaped his lips before he could stop them. The noise caused the girl on the bed to jolt awake. The sudden movement caused her to wince in pain.

"Sorry. Here you should take some of my blood, it will help you heal."Godric said, biting his wrist, and offering the open wound to her. She shook her head and with what strength she could muster pushed the bleeding wound from her mouth.

"Why are you so difficult?" He said with a slight smirk on his face as he delicately removed a stubborn strand of her sandy blonde hair behind her ear. Knowing it wasn't fair to glamour her into doing something that would affect her as much as drinking his blood he decided against it. He could see that she was still tired and probably would slip into unconsciousness soon.

"Alright you don't have to drink it, but you do have to tell me your name" He said still stroking her hair.

She looked away from him and chewed her bottom lip a little before looking back at him. "Abina."

"Hello Abina, I am Godric." He replied a bit formally. The girl tilted her head with a half smile before her eyes seemed to force themselves shut on their own accord.

"Well let's at least clean you up a bit." Godric said more to himself than the now asleep girl. He quickly ran out of the room and gather what he needed from the house, a bowl of warm water, some towels, some bandages to wrap her wounds, and some extra clothes.

"Isabel," he called as he settled down next to her body, "tell Hugo to put down the hurricane shutters I don't think I will make it in the ground before dawn." She nodded and went to tell her human before she retired for the day.

Godric looked at the girl unsure where to start. He sighed before leaning over her to slowly lift her shirt off her. He moved her hair to one side knowing he wouldn't be able to deal with that. He dipped the washcloth in the bowl of warm water and wrung it out before trying to scrub some of the blood off. His mouth watered again at the all to real sight of his life force. While some of the earlier inflicted wounds were starting to form clots, the newer ones especially the one on her check were still oozing blood. It had been over a week since he had actually tasted a human. An internal debate began in his head.

S_he clearly is unconsciousness she wouldn't know. But you would know and she is clearly not a willing donor. But what if she tries to run tomorrow, just a taste would at least help me find her. You could easily track her down by scent, and it's clear she can't run. But it would just be a taste. _

Finally he gave in to temptation.

"Just a taste." He repeated to himself as he put his hand under her chin and pulled the still bleeding cheek to him. His tongue darted out and licked along the line of the gash. It was a weird sensation, of course he could tell she was A positive, his favorite, but there was something else there. Something that kept sending tingles over his tongue, something he couldn't quite place.

_Perhaps it's because it's not fresh_. He mused. He decided he needed a taste fresh from the source. He looked over her body, she would notice marks on her neck and wrist. The thigh seemed to … personal for this kind of thing. He settled on the veins he could barely make out right above her breasts.

_Not unreasonable for her to assume she sustained some type of injury there other than a vampire bite. _His reasoned, while his eyes stared at a vein right at the upper curve of her assets. Slowly he inched toward it, his fangs out. Settling into his area of choice he closed his eyes and took a deep breath enjoying the feeling of being this close to her. He bit down, breaking the skin and welcoming the warm blood flowing into his mouth. He felt the sensation again, first a mere tingle that went from his tongue to the rest of his body, but then it intensified feeling more like sparks shooting through his limbs. Regretfully he stopped, tasting her body was pushed to the limit and loosing more blood wasn't going to help. He finished the cleaning job he started, musing over the sensation he felt while feeding on this strange girl. After dressing her in clean clothes and wrapping her wounds, he looked over at the clock. It was a good thing he had the hurricane shutters pulled down because the sun was definitely up now. He walked to the door and gave the girl one last glance before running down to his basement to sleep.

As he closed his eyes ready to sleep for the day one last word passed through his lips.

"Abina."

* * *

**A/N: For those who don't know, the lightning struck tower means a sudden severe change in life, or a dramatic event. Please review if you can or just sign up for alerts. I should have the second chapter up soon just proof reading it. Also I do not currently have a beta and if you would be interested or know someone message me and we shall discuss it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there readers, I was shocked (no bad pun intended) to see how many people read my story in such a short time. I couldn't keep you guys waiting for the next installment. I swear this chapters will get longer, I just feel like the places I stop have just been begging for scene breaks though. Feel free to make me a happier woman and click the follow button, or even better review.**

**~MoonXLit  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Morning after a Rough Night**

Abina woke up with a start. She looked around confused by her surroundings. This was definitely a room she had never been in before. She tried to pull the blankets off her to observe her surroundings, when she was greeted by the sensation of pain traveling over every inch of her body. She looked down in confusion, noting lots of scrapes and bandages peppering her skin.

She leaned back against the headboard trying to recall the events of the night before. She suddenly remembered the attack she suffered from the werewolves and started panicking. As her mind sorted through images of the attack she remembered the strange vampire. She took in her surroundings with a more careful eye this time, noting the white walls, extravagant bed, old furniture, and windows that would not let sunlight in.

_Yep this is probably the vampire's place, oh what did he say his name was again? Oh right Godric, he must be old. _She looked down at herself again and noticed the surprisingly clean clothes she had on.

_Oh god! _She twitched, _he must have changed me! I can't believe it probably an hour after he met me and he was able to get my clothes off. Dammit! _She cringed outwardly at the thought. She ran a hand through her shoulder-blade length sandy blonde hair only to get it tangled in the mud, twigs and knots it had. She sighed deciding a shower would probably be the best thing right now, she made a cursory glance to the clock in the room letting her know the sun would still be up for a couple of hours. She heaved herself off the bed with an unattractive grunt as she realized how much damage her body had actually taken. She hobbled along the floor towards the closest of the three doors she saw in the room. She opened it slowly and peaked inside, it was about half the size of the room she was currently in and lined with shelves along two walls and a metal rod along the back wall.

"Is this supposed to be a closet? It's fucking huge" She marveled.

Despite her interest she had more important matters to deal with and she scouted off to the next closest door. She opened it just a crack and peaked to see what was behind it. It was a long hallway, she could see many other doors, and what looked like the top of a huge staircase. Sighing, she promised she would investigate later, but she really needed to clean herself off. She stood in the door way for a long time thinking.

_There is one other door in this room what are the chances of it being a bathroom? Hell it could be another closet, cause clearly the other one wasn't big enough. _She smirked at the heavy levels of sarcasm in her head.

Still debating whether to try the third door, or the multiple doors down the hallway, she didn't notice the guy coming up the stairs.

Hugo, having been awake for awhile, decided he should check on the girl Godric brought back. He was walking up the stairs towards the room she was in when he noticed her at the door deep in thought. She was looking back into the room, unaware of his presence despite the fact he was two feet from her. Hugo reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, however the young girl jumped back startled. She flinched at the pain in her body as she tried to regain her composer.

Hugo merely held both hands up open palmed to not frighten her further.

"Whoa there, didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright you still look pretty bad." He asked her.

"Wow thanks, first give me a heart attack, them tell me I don't look good. You sure now how to make a girl feel welcome." Abina replied, a bit heavy on the sarcasm.

Hugo chuckled at the wit the girl possessed. "I am sorry to scare you. I just was told to check up on you. Do you need anything?"

"Sorry, sarcasm is like my first language." She replied. Hugo merely gave her a small smile and waited for her to answer his question.

She looked back at him figuring out what he was waiting for. She took a big sigh, "Well, I was wondering where I could take a shower."

Hugo pointed to the remaining door inside her room, "That's the bathroom. Would you like anything to eat?"

Abina shook her head, "No just a shower." With that she shut the door on the man and limped over to the third door. She opened it and sighed, _Of course this is huge too. _She went to go turn the water to the right temperature, and removed her black tank, and gray shorts. She looked down at her body and realized that her bra and panties were the ones from the previous night.

_Oh good at least he didn't get me all the way naked. _

She jumped into the shower let the warm water run over her tired, sore muscles. She took her time scrubbing her body, mostly not wanting to leave the comfort of the warm water, seeing as how the vampire who cleaned her last night did a good job. She washed her hair with the same precision. After all was done, she still stood in the shower till the water finally turned cold.

She stepped out and grabbed a towel to began to dry herself off. When she was done she looked at the clothes on the floor debating whether to put them back on or scavenge for new ones. She decided new clothes would probably be the best, and wrapped the towel around her body and exited the bathroom. On the bed was a stack of neatly folded clean clothes, with a note that read,

I thought you would like something clean to wear. Also I know you said you didn't want anything to eat but I went ahead and made you something. Come to the kitchen when you are ready. 

Hugo

She shrugged at the note but once her stomach gave a loud growl she was grateful to the man for being so nice. She slipped the clothes on and went to find a brush for her hair. After she deemed herself presentable she went off to find the kitchen. She exited her room noting it was the last door in the hallway, and walked towards the staircase. When she got there she noticed that it was a grand staircase and on the other side was another wing of presumably more rooms.

_Sheesh how many humans do they take home as pets? _She questioned before shuddering at the thought. Ever since the vampires came out of the coffin, there had been people on both sides claiming what vampires did to their human companions. Neither really sounded like something she was interested in. Walking down the staircase she realized it would be easier to find the kitchen than she first suspected, due to the intoxicating aroma wafting from it. She walked in to see Hugo at the stove with a frying pan flipping something.

"Well hey there," He said turning around noticing her in the doorway. "Have a seat, I know it's not really breakfast time," he said with a laugh noting the sun was about to start setting, "but I feel like nothing is better after a rough night like pancakes and eggs. Speaking of which how do you like them?"

"Uh you really don't have to do this I will be fine." Abina responded a little embarrassed by the attention she was getting.

"Hey come on now I insist so what will it be?" Hugo said turning to her with a grin.

"How about scrambled?" She said tentatively, Hugo nodded and turned back to the stove.

"There is a few pancakes and some bacon there if you wanted to get started." He said still cooking.

"Um thanks but I don't really like bacon." She said moving over to grab a pancake. Hugo stopped what he was doing and deadpanned to her.

"You don't like bacon?" He stared at her incredulously. Abina shook her head slowly feeling she had said something wrong. Hugo merely let out a light chuckle and broke their intense gaze. "I bet Godric will like that." He said quietly turning around.

After finishing their meal, Abina looked to Hugo, "So I should uh probably start heading out huh?" She asked hoping he would let her leave.

Hugo shook his head, "Sorry I think Godric wants to talk to you." He said starting to pick up their dishes.

She sighed looking outside, there was still awhile before the sun fully set. "If you want you can explore the house. I mean there is a library, and a game room." Hugo said.

Abina's head snapped back towards him at the sound of the two rooms.

"Yeah, just go back upstairs and instead of going to the wing where your room is take the other direction, and it's the first two doors in that wing. However I advise you not to go past those rooms." He said.

Abina got up from her chair and walked up the staircase to the rooms. She opened the door to the library first. It was a relatively plain room with bookcases lining every inch of the walls. There were a few rather large armchairs and lamps littered around the room. Not feeling much like reading she closed the door and moved over to the game room door. She opened it and noted three rather large plasma televisions in the room. Each television had with it a game console, an Xbox 360, a Wii, and a PlayStation 3. Along one other wall, there was a shelf with other models of game consoles. Along the wall closest to her and the door, was two rather large bookcases filled with games for every console in the room.

_Well it's good a thing I have some time to waste. _

Godric awoke with a start, finally happy that this time the sun was down. He got up stretching a bit, it had not been the most restful sleep. When he had loosened up a bit he quickly sped to the room he had left Abina in. He opened the door only to realize she wasn't there. He could tell be the residual smell of steam, she had taken a shower. He could also smell the scent of Hugo, _perhaps he would know where she is_.

He found Hugo in the kitchen looking in the refrigerator, not doubt looking for something quick to eat before he and Isabel got together for the night.

"Oh shit Godric you scared me." Hugo jumped finally noticing the vampire behind him.

"Where is she?" He questioned rather forcefully for his normal demeanor.

"Oh you mean the girl?"

"Abina." Godric corrected.

"Yeah, well I sent her to library or the game room till you woke up."

"Godric, you should feed before speaking to her. It has been too long since you last ate." Isabel advised walking into the kitchen.

Godric didn't want to leave this house while she was still in it. He grabbed a true blood and popped it in the microwave.

"This will have to do for now." He told Isabel.

"You know that won't be enough. Godric we won't hurt her." Isabel said looking a little hurt.

_Does he really not trust us? _

"I know Isabel, I know," Godric began with a softer tone. "It's just..." He trailed off when the microwave beeped. Isabel nodded understanding his unspoken words. Godric grabbed the true blood and gulped it down as fast as the vile taste would allow him. Once finished he ran up to the doors leading to Abina. A quick sniff let him know she was in the game room. He knocked on the door once out of politeness to announce his presence, after all she wasn't used to living with vampires, then opened the door and walked in. She was laying down on the couch with a throw blanket holding a controller in her hand. She looked up at him, those green eyes baring into him.

"Hello, Abina." He said to her.

Abina had to hide the shutter that tickled down her spine at the sound of his voice. "Hello Godric, I hear you wanted to talk to me." She said turning back to her game.

_Perhaps this will be easier if I don't look at him and get lost in those eyes. _She thought, trying desperately to will herself to leave this house.

He walked over to the couch she was at and she sat up a little more allowing him a place to sit down. "Not talk so much as checking to see how you are doing." He said with a smile slowly reaching for the ankle that had been swollen last night. He felt her whole body tense, once his hand had securely grasped her foot. He heard her heart rate accelerate as he turned her foot ever so slightly to exam the ankle.

Abina's eyes were fixated on the vampire's hand that held her foot. She was desperately trying to ignore what felt like jolts of electricity that emitted from the contact.

Godric knew he should remove his hold on the girl, but he was relishing in contact with her. "Well it looks to be doing a lot better." He said looking from her ankle to her face. She nodded still looking at his hand. Afraid he was going to scare her even more, Godric finally released the foot, and stood up from the couch.

"Hey so I can get going now?" Abina asked looking him in the eyes once more.

"I am afraid, that while you are doing better, you are still not well enough to travel." He said with a ghost of a smile. Her face fell. Godric could see anger rising in her eyes. He walked over to her and sat down on his knees near her head.

"Sorry, but I did just save you. It wouldn't be fair to me if you went and got yourself killed in return." He said softly. She scoffed and turned her head away from him, giving him a view of her profile. Godric sighed to himself, he knew he had to offer her away to leave early even if he didn't want her gone. He reached up and cupped her check turning her head facing him.

"If you want to leave so soon, you could drink some of my blood and heal yourself." He said barely above a whisper. She looked into his intense chocolate eyes, making up her mind. She shifted her position, throwing a leg over Godric now facing him full on.

"And if I say no?" She challenged.

Godric took in her full form as he sat between her legs. Some part deep inside him squirmed relishing the new position he was in, however he tried to ignore it. He subtly took a whiff trying to get lost in her scent. He slowly began to rise putting an arm on either side of head, raising himself to hover over her face.

"Then I will have to insist that you remain here while you heal." He said with a little edge in his voice. She looked up at him exposing her neck, not breaking eye contact Godric momentarily glanced down seeing her pulse twitch in her neck.

"And if I refuse that?" She asked showing no fear at the domineering vampire above her. Godric, tempted by the challenging tone in her voice, began to inch closer to her face. Stubbornly Abina refused to break eye contact even when he moved his hand to slowly stroke her hair.

"Abina," again she suppressed a shiver, "there are many things I could do to force you to stay here." He broke the eye contact and focused instead on a strand of hair that he began twirling on his index finger. "I could glamour you, I could tie you to the bedpost," again something inside Godric stirred, "or you could stop being so stubborn and just agree to let me help you." He turned back to make eye contact after he finished.

She didn't know which one of them had moved closer, but Abina realized they were merely inches from each other. She looked down to his lips that were only a breath away from hers. How curious it was to her, that this mouth that has no doubt harmed so many people was mere centimeters away and all she wanted was for it to be closer.

Godric could hear her heart pounding, as they both held there position. Even for as long as he lived, it still felt like an eternity, as both refused to back down. He watched her eyes fall and stare at what he could only assume was his mouth. Her heart sped up. He closed his eyes and took her scent in, against his will he felt his fangs pop out. Godric felt her jump at the sight of his fangs, but still she did not move. She was determined not back down, he admired that. His whole body surged with intent to act whether it was to taste her blood or her body he didn't know. If not for his long existence, he did not think he would have the self control to stop himself. Regretfully he began to pull back from her, once he was fully upright in front of her, he opened his eyes.

"I promise no one will hurt you will you remain here, but I can not protect you if you venture off this property. Please stay, for your own sake." He practically begged.

"Fine." Abina sighed finally giving in.

"Good, now I have some matters to attend to. I will be back to check up on you when I am done. How about I bring you some dinner, have anything in mind?" Godric asked now nearly out the door.

Abina, who hadn't moved, merely shook her head and tried to turn back to the game she was playing.

_Why are you so difficult? _Godric sighed as he left the room to find Isabel. From the smell that assaulted his nose, he could tell she was feeding on Hugo. He followed his nose to the happy couple.

"I'm going out...to feed." He said on his way out. Isabel merely stopped her feeding, and smiled up to where he once was knowingly.

* * *

**Yay! I little bit of steaminess on the couch. Don't worry more ahead ;) and don't forget to tell me what you think**

**~MoonXLit  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay I will try to have new chapters every week. I have some real great ideas for this story and I can't wait to see everyone who wants to come along for the ride. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, added me to alerts etc. A special thanks to racecz5 for the encouragement and reviews. **

* * *

Godric ran into the open night enjoying the breeze from his inhuman speed. He knew it was a pretty far run, but Godric knew Fangtasia would be his best bet for a night like tonight. When he arrived at the bar, he surpassed the line and walked right up to Pam.

"Oh Godric, I didn't know you were coming tonight." Pam said taken aback.

"Neither does Eric, I just needed to … clear my head." Godric replied. She ushered for him to walk in. After taking a quick scan of the bar, Godric noted Eric wasn't on his usual throne.

_Perhaps I can get in and out without alarming him_ Godric contemplated as he went to sit on the bar scanning the room for a good contender. Godric caught the eye of one girl on the middle of the dance floor,

_Same hair style, same color hair, but not the right eyes _he pondered not noticing his child standing behind him.

"Two night's in a row, am I in trouble or something?" Eric said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Of course not Eric," Godric replied still scanning the crowd, "this is about me tonight."

"Well I'm insulted. I offered you a very tasty treat last night, but you refused to accept." Eric feigned hurt while following his maker's eyes.

Godric ignored him still scanning the club for a substitute.

"Looking for something in particular?" Eric questioned moving closer. He was about to make another quip but stopped and took a big whiff.

"You smell... odd." Eric said causing Godric to whip around and look his child in the eyes. Eric continued to sniff trying to locate the source of this new scent.

"You smell like human." Eric accused eyebrows shooting up in disbelief.

"So what if I do it's none of your business." Godric replied spinning around and continuing his search.

"Oh does Godric have a new toy?" Eric replied with an amused tone.

"She is not a toy." Godric spun around back toward Eric with a growl. He locked eyes on the amused blonde and a snarl escaped his lips. Eric merely chuckled at his maker and nodded in defeat. He called for Pam to come join them.

"Pam dear, Godric is looking for a very specific type of meal tonight, think you might be able to help him?" Eric demanded rather than asked while leaving to take his perch on his throne.

"Well what's on the menu tonight Godric?" Pam asked in a bored tone.

"Well a girl, about 5'2'', green eyes, warm complexion, sandy blonde hair with side bangs that goes down to her back." Godric said unsure.

"Well I think we can manage that." Pam thought a second before speeding into the crowd looking for a match. She returned not much longer with a girl in tow. Godric looked her over, she wasn't quite right but she would have to do. He gave Pam a quick nod to let her know she would suffice.

"Godric, this here is Lizzie." Pam said in a forced peppy tone. The girl blushed at Godric and smiled before fiddling with the hem of her very short skirt. "Eric's office is unlocked just clean up after you are done." With that Pam left.

Godric took the arm of the girl and led her towards Eric office. She followed a bit too happily Godric thought. When he shut the door after themselves, Lizzie let out a nervous giggle. Godric turned back to look at her, eyes dark with hunger. _Let's make this quick_

"Sorry 'bout that. I always get a bit nervous when one of y'all ask me back here" She said with a slight southern accent. Godric nodded taking her in. In the harsh lighting of the office, she looked less like his desired target, but it was took late now.

"You sure a quieter than the other ones that want me." She said still fiddling with her skirt. Godric looked her over, _poor thing probably only gets the young ones who play as hard as they bite. _

She went to go sit on the couch and motioned for Godric to sit next to her. Once Godric had sat down, she lunged at him trying to force him into a rather sloppy make out session. He calmly avoided her advances, and she looked back up at him hurt.

"Am I not pretty 'nough" She asked with tears in her eyes. "All the others said I was, but they weren't as good looking as you."

"No you are fine, I just..." Godric began looking at her pulsing vein in her neck.

"Oh I get it," Lizzie perked up pulling all her hair to the one side, "you're hungry. Eat first them we'll fuck." She gleamed.

Seeing no since in hurting his meals feelings, Godric leaned over her neck. He closed his eyes and imagined the girl several hundred miles away sitting in his game room. He remembered how intoxicating she smelled tonight, and his fangs popped out at the memory. He hovered over his donor's skin, recalling the night before when he tasted her. With Abina's taste on tip of his tongue, he sunk his teeth into this willing girl.

He fed on her till he felt her body could no longer handle the strain then removed himself. She looked a bit woozy and Godric moved off the couch to allow her room to lay down. He went over to the desk and grabbed the phone to call a cab. Once the cab arrived, Godric walked the dazed girl to the vehicle, throwing cash at the driver.

He returned to the club and went to sit at the bar, deciding if he needed to feed again or if the girl would suffice. Eric approached his maker again, curious to his actions.

"She gets a fair amount of vampires wanting to feed from her, but I think it has more to do with the fact she let's them do whatever they want to her in bed." Eric began "How was she?"

"She sufficed. However I do miss the old days before the Industrial Revolution when humans tasted a lot... cleaner" Godric mused.

There was a pause for awhile while both vampires mulled over their current thoughts.

"So do you want to tell me about this new human oh yours." Eric asked his maker.

"Not really." Godric replied deciding he was satisfied and about ready to go home.

Eric sighed slightly hurt at his maker's lack of trust.

"Hey Eric, what do human's eat?" Godric asked with a mild look of confusion on his face.

"Well typically food works well." The viking replied with a smirk.

"I know that." Godric snapped back, "It's just I haven't had to get food for a human since World War II, what is something that all humans like that is quick to get."

"Well I always hear the drunk ones commenting on fast food locations like McDonald's, Taco Bell, Wendy's and Sonic. I also know lot's of modern day humans tend to like pizza." Eric replied thoroughly only due to the respect he held for his maker.

Godric nodded at the vague recognition of the names his child mentioned. He nodded towards Eric, deciding to be on his way. He walked out of the club and glanced enviously at the cars littering the parking lot.

_Running was not the best idea, knowing I had to pick up food_ Godric barely had the thought formed when he sensed something nearing his head. Without a thought he reached up and snatched the imposing object from the air. He looked down at his palm to notice the set of car keys, no doubt to a very expensive car. He looked up to see Eric Northman at the back door to his club.

"You can return them when you bring your human here." He replied smugly.

"It won't be for a long time if at all." He bore into his child.

"It's not one of my favorite cars." And with that Eric turned to go back inside.

Godric sped back over state lines in the flashy car stopping at the various food establishments Eric mentioned, ordering everything he even vaguely had heard of. After amassing not only a great amount of food, but also a variety, Godric realized he was nearing home. He glanced at the moon, noting that while it was late for humans, it was only the middle of the night. He hoped Abina was still awake. Burdened by the copious amounts of food, Godric made his way up to the game room, knocking once he entered finding Abina more or less where he had left her. She had reclaimed the entire couch and only monetarily looked up at him before returning to her game. Godric walked over to the table and laid down the bags filled with food.

"Feeding the prisoner?" Abina eyed the food cautiously

"You are hardly a prisoner." Godric said laying out the food.

"Well I guess I should say thank you master." Abina said in a false sweat voice still dripping with sarcasm. Despite the tone, Godric couldn't help but enjoy being called master by the girl.

Godric still stood next to her couch deciding his next move. He noticed Abina squirming under his intense stare.

"So … uh you can be going now?" She shifted, making her demand come off a little more questioning.

Godric broke out into a lopsided smile at the audacity of the girl.

"I do believe this in MY game room," he began and started walking behind the couch she was laying down on. "Besides perhaps I have decided to play a game tonight." Godric began walking over to the couch on the other side of the room, next to the plasma television that held the Xbox console. He sat down on the couch with his back facing the girl. He heard her scoff, but however turn back to her game.

He grabbed the controller and turned the Xbox on. The title screen for Saints Row II popped up, deciding it was a good as anything else, Godric settled in to play.

It had been a couple of hours, Godric had long since heard Abina rustling the bags of food and he assumed she had finished eating. It had been a long few hours of Godric wondering back and forth from listening to her every move, including the sharp intake of breathes during a difficult part in the game, to forcing himself to focus completely on his game. He was busy at one part of the game, where the main character entertains a lady in the bathroom, he got distracted by the sounds the women on the game was making, thinking of similar sounds coming from the girl on the other side of the room. Godric's focus wandered back over to the girl listening to her every move. He heard her sigh in exasperation several times before deciding to engage her in conversation.

"Having troubles?" He asked a full on smirk even audible in his voice.

"No, the game is just being stupid. I doubt even real fishing is this hard." She replied with a frown.

"You've never been?" Godric asked curious.

"What don't tell me you fish?" She replied still with sarcasm.

"Well I did do some fishing in my human life, but that was a very long time ago. I have tried modern fishing but it seems just so wasteful since I don't eat the fish." Godric replied rather pensive.

Abina sighed and turned back to her game with fury, trying to ignore the vampire. Godric sighed, and returned his focus to his game.

A few hours later Godric risked letting his focus wander back over to the girl. He noticed the music from the television continued on a loop. He listened to the slow steady breathing of Abina, and realized she must have fallen asleep. He turned off his game and went to walk over to the girl. He made a quick mental note of what food she ate to know what food she liked. He saved her game and turned it off before turning his attention to the girl. He picked her up and carried her to her room noticing how warm she was. She momentarily woke up while he was tucking her in and if not for his vampire hearing he wouldn't have heard her say, "You don't have to do that you know." Godric chuckled.

"You really are stubborn." He laughed.

Godric looked up at the clock.

_Hugo should be asleep as well. Perhaps I should go discuss things with Isabel. _

Godric wandered towards the porch knowing that was where Isabel liked to be this time of night. Godric saw her staring at the moon.

"Penny for your thoughts Isabel?" He asked softly.

"He asked me to turn him again tonight. I just don't know if I can." Isabel replied. She interrupted her gaze of the moon to turn to look at sheriff.

"Your human asleep too?" She inquired.

"She's not mine." Isabel scoffed in response, "But yes she is asleep." Godric finished.

"I know you want her. Why do you deny it yourself?"

"I am not sure I want her for the right reasons." Godric mused softly.

"You never did tell me how you found her." Isabel questioned.

"I was walking in the woods in Louisiana on my way home from meeting Eric last night, when I heard a bunch of werewolves hunting her." Godric said.

Isabel stiffened into a more alert position. "Werewolves? Hunting her? But why?" She interrogated a little unnerved.

"I don't know." Godric said turning to the moon. He knew why he didn't tell Isabel about Abina's powers, the less vampires knew about it, the safer Abina was. It wasn't that he didn't trust Isabel he just knew that the more people who knew about it the bigger the chance it was that her secret got out. Godric looked over to the pond on his property and thought about Abina some more. Godric berated himself for his constant musings over the strange girl.

"We should probably retire for the day." Isabel's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Godric nodded and followed Isabel down to the basement to their sleeping chambers for the day.

* * *

**A/N: I swear these chapters will get longer and steamier ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey sorry about taking so long guys! I had work then my birthday, but alas I know you don't care it is about Abina and Godric not me. I swear I will get the next chapter out on time. I was a little worried about this chapter and making sure I was capturing the right tone of both the characters. As always feel free to leave me reviews etc.  
**

**Also I don't own Trueblood or Godric  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: **

Godric awoke the next night sensing something was wrong. He quickly rushed upstairs to Abina's room to find Hugo sitting on the floor next to the head of her bed, and Isabel standing behind him at a loss for words.

"She's been like this all day," Hugo said seeing Godric enter.

Abina's face was contorted in pain, and had a sheen of sweat on it. Her bangs were covered in sweat and stuck to her forehead. Godric could smell that she had thrown up throughout the day. Godric walked over and took Hugo's position, kneeling down near her. He placed his cool hand on her head and didn't need his super human hearing to hear the slight sizzle it made.

"She needs a doctor, I think her wounds are infected." Hugo said turning to Isabel.

"We can't take her to the hospital Godric, the humans will think we did this." Isabel practically shouted.

Godric understood what Isabel was saying. If they took Abina to the hospital, they couldn't tell them how she really got her wounds, and with clear bite marks they would only assume the vampires who brought her in had attacked her, this would only add fuel to the fire for the anti-vampire groups in the area.

He reached out and turned Abina's head to her.

"Abina," He called out softly.

"It hurts Godric." She whimpered in a raspy voice.

"I know, I know." Godric leaned his head down in thought. There was one way to help her, but she refused before. Now it seemed like she had no choice to accept. He looked up and cradled Abina's far check with his hand. He reached down to bite the wrist of his free hand. Isabel gasped.

"I'm sorry Abina, but you are going to have to drink my blood. It's the only way." Godric said softly offering his wrist to the girl.

"Godric." Isabel said in awe. Since she had been in his nest, she had never seen Godric ever offer his blood to a human. It was against his nature, he believed the blood to sacred.

Unable to argue this time, Abina merely lifted the wrist to her mouth. She flinched openly at the thought of drinking blood, however once the first drop hit her tongue, there was no going back. It felt like ice was sliding down her tongue and settling in her stomach only to send out cooling agents to every part of her body. Once her entire body was cooled, it seemed like the blood continued to squirm inside her and shoot to various parts of her body. Before she could get anymore, Godric pulled his wrist away.

She looked into his eyes, and was answered with a smile from the vampire. He stood up and turned back to his companions. Both looked relieved if not confused.

"She should be alright now, but I will keep an eye on her for tonight." Godric said dismissively. Isabel nodded and motioned for Hugo to follow her out of the room. Godric stared after them.

"Thank you." Came a soft voice to his ears. He turned back to the girl, with a lopsided smile on his face.

"Wow, a thank you I think that's a first." He snickered.

"I know." She looked down hurt, "I'm sorry about that."

"I even get an apology this must be a record for you." Godric interrupted with a laugh.

She gave him a pointed look. "I know I haven't been the most grateful of guests, and like I said I'm sorry. It's just not always easy to trust people, especially when they know what I can do. And once I realized that you were an important figure in this area I became even more scared that you were just doing this to ...use me." She finished looking down at her hands twisting in her lap.

There was a long pause as her last words just hung in the air. Abina finally let out a yawn, and Godric was relieved to be able to change the topic.

"You look tired, perhaps you should get some sleep. I will get you some food after you rest for a little bit." He smiled walking over to her to tuck her back in. Godric looked around the room for a place to sit, however he came up short. Abina had rolled over towards the middle of the bed leaving a sizable space on the bed. Godric carefully pulled back the blankets and went to sit against the head board. He felt her slightly tense as her back connected with his leg, which felt cold to her despite her and his clothes between them.

"Sorry." Godric said sheepishly.

"It's fine just ...cold." She muttered.

"Well you are still a little warm, but after some rest you should be good." He replied soothingly.

Not long after his comment, he felt that Abina had finally slipped into sleep. This gave Godric time to do what he knew he needed to since Abina apologized; think.

_Clearly, she is healed and now there is no need for her to stay here if she wants to go, which clearly she does. _

_Of course there is a need._

_A selfish one that would only make me a monster. Of course I want to use her for her power, that would be the only reason I would want her here right? Of course that's right someone like me couldn't want her for another reason. And although she has a good deal of power that would be wrong. If I am going to finally stop being the monster I was, I need to let her go. _

_But what about the werewolves she could still be in danger._

_She can handle herself, besides it's not like I am just going to kick her out I will help her get where she needs to go but keeping her here only puts her in more danger especially from me. _

_But you don't know the extent of her power._

_Maybe that's not a bad thing. The less I know the less tempted I am to use it. It's what's best for her._

_But what about what's best for you._

_This is what's best for me as well, otherwise I would be the monster I so desperately am trying not to be. _

Godric continued his inner struggle knowing it was futile. He had already decided somewhere in his mind that he wasn't going to be a monster and keeping her here, attempting to use her powers, was what a monster would do. No, he was going to help her leave and be safe from him and his kind.

* * *

Abina woke up a considerable time later. She had turned in her sleep, seeking the cooling relief of the vampire sitting next to her sleeping figure. Upon opening her eyes she was greeted with the face of Godric. He had pulled the leg furthermost from her up so he could rest his elbow on it, while his hand made a fist which supported his head. The position reminded Abina of a famous statue called The Thinker and it was clear Godric was doing just that. She got a clear look at him, finally unafraid of scrutiny in return. Although he had a youthful appearance only an idiot would think him young, he had a controlled calm about him that came with age. She looked at his chocolate brown eyes, that remained deep in thought and wondered about all they had seen over the years.

She was afraid to move for fear of breaking his musing. She continued her study of his face, until she reached his mouth. She remembered the feeling it stirred in her the other night, however this night it seemed to be worse. Her whole body began to heat up, and it felt like her blood was on fire.

Godric was rustled from his musing by the sound of Abina's heart speeding up. He looked down and instantly his emotionless mask was replaced by one false cheeriness.

"Hey there, did you finally get some rest?" He asked in a soothing voice.

Abina nodded, hating the forced emotion in his voice. She wished he would tell her what he was thinking but she had no right to question him about it, after all it's not as if she was forthcoming about herself.

"Hugo is going to bring you up some food. I was wondering though now that you are healed..."

Abina's ears perked up at the word, "Healed?" she questioned. Before Godric could answer she began pulling at the bandages dotting her skin, and true enough not a scratch was on her skin. She ecstaticly threw the covers off and tested her leg to see if it would now that her weight without causing her to limp. After deeming herself to be in fact healed, she turned to Godric questioningly.

"It's the blood." He stated simply.

Abina had heard of various things that vampire blood could do, but healing was not one of them. She had actually thought it was a lie when Godric first offered it to her. However, now staring at it's effects on her body, she felt slightly foolish for not taking it the first time.

"As I was saying now that you are healed, you are welcome to leave just tell me where home is andd I will help get you there." Godric resumed with a business like tone.

Abina started chewing her lip again. She had no intention of telling him where she lived, it would be bad not only for her but Godric as well. Besides it's not like she could go back...not after what happened.

Godric began to sense her hesitancy. "Of course if you wish to go somewhere else that can be arranged too."

The was still a long pause while Abina chewed her lip finally she spoke out in a soft voice, "Well I hear Oregon is always nice."

"Alright I will arrange to have a car take you to the airport, and I will take care of your flight details. Will you be alright after that or should I arrange accommodations for you as well?" His sentence was greeted with a questioning look from Abina, clearly she was not expecting this much help.

"What's the catch." She asked skeptically.

It was clear to Godric that although she had apologized earlier, she still had some trust issues when it came to him.

"Well I guess there is one catch," He began coyly, "You have to wait till leave till I get up tomorrow night." Her gaze only became more confused. "So I can say goodbye." He finished with a slight gleam in his eyes.

There was a long pause while Abina weighed the options. She was a little nervous about what his goodbye could entail, however she began to reason with herself;

_He hasn't really given a reason for me not to trust him. Besides if he wanted to do something, why wait till I am about to leave? He wouldn't be that cruel to dangle freedom in front of my face to only yank it away would he? No I don't believe that. He has been nothing but genuinely helpful since he found me there is no reason for me not to trust him now. _

Unable to think of the right words, she merely nodded in compliance. She was greeted with another forced smile from the vampire. "Well feel free to check the closets of the other rooms in this wing for some clothes you might like to take with you. Also Hugo can run to the store to get some food if you would like to take some for you. I am going to go make your travel arrangements. Godric headed out of the room, right as Hugo entered with a huge platter of food.

* * *

Godric sat in his study after having finalized an itinerary for Abina tomorrow. He had decided to book a hotel for her for when she landed in Oregon. He would tell her about it, however he would leave her money in her bag in case she decided to do something else.

He sat there lost in his thoughts. He felt bad asking her to wait for him to wake up for something as silly as a goodbye. However, he wouldn't admit it but for some reason he needed it. This would be it. This would be his last moment of weakness when it came to this odd girl. Tomorrow he would allow him one more time to be caught in the mystery of her, one more time to be overwhelmed by her scent, one more time to be in awe of her. Then that was it, he would let her go and that would be that.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed I will get the next chapter out soon. And it's got some good Abina/Godric moments ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long I have had a lot of stuff going on. Plus I probably rewrote this chapter like five times trying to make sure it was just right. Hope you like it, slash sorry for the cliff hanger ;). But I orninally had this chapter SUPER long and I thought it would be better if I cut it up. So don't worry the next chapter will be up soon.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot and Abina  
**

**Chapter Five**

It had been a very long time since Godric had formed a blood bond with a human. The entire day, he rested uneasily as her emotions raced through him. Anxiety. Giddiness. Sadness. Remorse. Happiness. Nervousness. All of them passed through Godric, each time waking him from his sleep.

Although being awake was slightly better than the alternative. Every time he shut his eyes to dream, it always stared Abina. The prolonged dreams were weakening his resolve to let her go.

Abina was sitting on the bed in her room making a mental check list of what she had found and packed. There were enough clothes to last her until she found a job and could get more. Much to her surprise there were quite a bit of human amenities that she found to keep her hygienic till she got herself steady paychecks.

Deciding she had finally packed everything she was going to need, she got up and stretched to go down to the kitchen. She opened the kitchen door to see Hugo cleaning the dishes from his supper.

"Well hello there. You look like you are doing better." He turned to her with a smile. Abina gave a small smile in return before grabbing a seat at the island.

"Oh I am supposed to give this to you, it has everything you will need for tonight and such." Hugo said reaching for a rather large purse.

Abina curiously opened it looking for an itinerary. There was a wallet inside and she opened it noticing it contained a substantial sum of money. Slightly embarrassed, she hastily stuffed it away and continued looking for her itinerary. She finally found her plane tickets and discovered her flight was leaving at 10pm. She then noticed the reservations for some fancy upscale hotel near the airport in Oregon. She sighed quietly to herself. Godric is really going above and beyond.

"Good evening dear," Isabel said coming into the room. "I believe your car will be her shortly, however Godric is out back waiting for you." She said with a quick smile before turning her attention to Hugo.

Abina went out of the back door, quickly scanning the yard for Godric. He was standing in the middle of a small pond. As she walked up closer to him she noticed his eyes were closed and it looked like he was meditating. As she got to the edge of the pond, Godric's eyes shot open and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Good evening. Care to join me?" He said extending his hand out towards the shore. She looked down at her jeans and t-shirt sheepishly before shaking her head no.

Godric sighed, "Please" he wiggled his fingers ever so slightly, "for me."

Abina sighed in defeat. Kicking off her flip flops and rolling up her jeans she slowly waded in the water. "It's cold" she whined. Godric let his hand drop down and walked over towards her stopping when the water was up to his knees before extending his hand back out to her. She waded in deeper to greet him. She locked eyes with him before she let her hand fall into his.

He guided her closer to him, positioning her towards the middle of the pond. He walked up behind her till they were almost touching. Abina was close to blushing at the close contact. She began to turn her head to look at him but was stopped when he closed the gap and moved his head right next to hers so he could whisper in her ear.

"What are we doing?" Abina whispered with her heart pounding.

"Fishing" he said with an amused smirk.

She quickly whipped around looking at him with a look of pure terror.

"It will be alright, trust me." He whispered into her ear, noticing the shiver run down her spine. Whether that was because of what he said, or because it was whispered in her ear he was unsure.

Abina gulped nervously, as Godric's hands snaked around her waist to her hands that were twiddling in front of her. He delicately took a hold of them. "Now just relax, let the fish get used to your presence. Abina forced herself to listen to his words and tune out the rest of the world, it was just her and the fish now.

Godric began telling her how she need to wait till the would swim close enough to grab. "But don't grab them the first time they get close, wait till the swim towards you in a pattern, then you can time it." He whispered his voice dropping lower. Godric noticed her heart beating slow and steady, her breathes deep and calm. He watched her face, it was set and determined, the only thing moving was her eyes darting around keeping tabs on the fish slowly swimming by there feet. He watched in awe, he knew this body language. It was a hunter, in the middle of hunt. A look he often got when looking for food.

"Okay, now" He whispered. Quick as a cat, she shot her arm out to the fish and firmly grabbed it around the middle as she began to hoist it out, her face contorted in disgusted. "Ew it's slimy." The fish, now fighting for it's life, used the slackened grip to wiggle its self free. Abina, mad at the lost, lounged after it trying to regain her capture. The fish swam away, and Abina lost her footing and was heading face first in the water.

Without thinking, Godric reached around and held her in place by her waist. With the trance of the hunt broken, Abina's heart began hammering. Godric could feel her heart pulsing through her body that was against his bare chest. Her heart raced even more as she turned her head around to lock eyes with him, their faces millimeters apart.

His nose became flooded with her scent, and her heart drummed in his eyes. His senses were completely overwhelmed by the girl, he had to feel her too. He closed the gap between their lips, and felt her give in to him. Her soft lips eagerly returned the kiss. Godric was ready to deepen the kiss and give into his desires. Until he felt a shot of electricity shoot through his body, jolts continued until Abina nervously backed away. Godric stood rooted to the spot confused as he watched more bolts emit from Abina's body and extend over the surface area of the water below.

Abina tried to take deep breathes to regain control of her ability. She was worried by the look on Godric's face, he seemed frozen since the electricity hit him. There was a long pause as the two stared into each others eyes. The moment was ruined as an unlucky fish that was swimming too close to the surface, and Abina surfaced belly up. Abina shrieked in disgust and ran for shore. Godric followed her still lost in his own head. She was sitting oh shore biting her thumb nail looking towards the dead fish.

"I...I've ...never been able to do that before, ...I mean... not without …. not without my cards." She stammered. Godric turned towards her. _Of course the cards were a used to help focus her power. _Abina continued to fidget taking nervous glances at Godric. Godric was still thinking about the jolt of electricity that shot through him. It hadn't been enough to hurt him, but it did something. He couldn't be quite sure, because it hadn't happened in 2000 years, but for some reason he had the eerie feeling that for just once in 2000 years his heart had a single solitary beat sparked by her electricity.

_Just when I thought I could let her. She has to do something like this. No this doesn't change anything, I am still going to let her go._

Isabel walked out onto the porch, calling out, "Godric, her car is here."

Godric shook his musings away. Turning to the still terrified Abina. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you like that. Perhaps the reason your powers are amplified due to my blood that I gave you, or perhaps your powers are just growing."

Abina nodded content the silence was broken. "So... you aren't afriad of me?" She practically squeaked out.

Before he could stop himself Godric let out a bark laugh, "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh, it's just funny to think that I could be afraid of you, even with your little trick." He replied in a little condescending tone.

Abina, bowed her head in shame. Godric mentally berated himself for his harsh words. He tentatively reached out, his hand hovered over hers unsure before landing lightly on hers. "It seems tonight I am forced to be redundant, however I am sorry, again. I am curious though, are these powers normal where you live?"

Abina gave a small smile, "Yes, that's why I can't go back."

"Well we have probably left the car waiting long enough" Godric said with a defeated sigh.

They both got up and walked back towards the house. The driver was finshed loading all of Abina's baggage and was waiting for his passenger to leave. Hugo and Isabel had vacated the area to give Godric and Abina privacy.

_Don't be stupid Godric, don't let her leave_

Godric knew his mind wasn't going to go down without a fight. He continued helping her check her purse to make sure she had everything.

_No I have to let her go, she doesn't want to be here._

_But she kissed back so at least part of wants to stay right?_

"Well I guess I better be off." Abina started.

_If she wants to stay she will, I am not going to make her._

"Yes you don't want to be late."

She turned to walk out the front door, Godric followed behind her.

_Come on it's not that hard just let her go. Say good bye and that's it. _

"Well thank you for everything."

"It was the least I could do"

_Now say it, Goodbye, it's not that hard_

There was a long pause

"If you ever need anything, you know where I am, and you are always welcome here" Godric said

_Damn_

With a grateful smile Abina got in the car and the driver took off.


End file.
